The Joys of Memory Loss
by titanking666
Summary: Annabeth is sophomore of Goode High School. She has an insane crush on Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team, professional football player, and extremely talented track runner. But Percy is boyfriend of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the bully to all other girls in school. Annabeth can't compete against Rachel in anyway possible, but what happens she learns that Percy was in a car crash?
1. A Different Day of School

**A Different Day of School**

**Annabeth is sophomore of Goode High School. She has an insane crush on Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team, professional football player, and extremely talented track runner. But Percy is boyfriend of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who is mean to all other girls. Annabeth can't compete against Rachel in any way, but what happens when she learns Percy was in a car crash?**

**A/N: That was the intro to describe a little bit of my new fanfiction. Now, here's chapter 1. Hopefully, I get a lot of people going completely crazy for this story. This is rated T/M. I don't think there will be any sexual scenes in this, but I may throw down some cuss words. So, this will be mostly be rated T, and if I throw some cuss words, than it will slowly become a bit of a rated M fanfiction as well, also if I somehow end up throwing something down that involves sex, I'll warn you guys about it. Enjoy.**

Hello, my name is Annabeth Minerva Chase. I'm a sophomore student of Goode High School. I'm a straight A student and I'm on the top of the honoral list. Yeah, I'm a bit of a nerd, but I don't wear any glasses, so I'm not an official nerd. I'm not into to many things that most teenage girls would be in either. I really don't care about my looks, or the clothes I wear, or the perfume and make-up I wear. I wear and do whatever I want in my own ways.

My best friends are Thalia, Silena, Clarisse, Katie, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Hylla, and Bianca. They're all incredible friends. Like me, other than Silena probably, they aren't in to typical teenage girl stuff either, and if they are, I don't see how. We have a few guys as friends, but we don't hang around them outside school.

Most people don't usually pay much attention to us. They usually focus on the girls that my friends and I hate more than anything. There names are Rachel, Drew, and Calypso. They are cheerleaders and from what I've seen, they pretty much get away with anything they want, and get whatever they want. They even get guys chasing after them practically 24/7. They're bullies to other girls to. They irritate me. Out of the three of them, the one I hate the most is Rachel, the leader of the three. Why do I hate her the most, because, she shattered my heart. She found herself dating the man of my dreams, Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson, the man that can impress any girl without even trying. He has messy jet black hair, sea green eyes that you can see his emotions through, a very lean and muscular body, and a very sexy tan of skin. Percy is the captain of the swim team, an awesome football player, and a very talented track runner. He even won most of the trophies that the school has, and he's gotten our school to the championship competitions and has always gotten our school in first place. Most guys who are professionals at sports like Percy would be selfish jerks, show-offs, and gloat in all of their accomplishments. Knowing that, you would expect Percy to be no different right? Well, Percy is actually nothing like that. He's very sweet, respectful, nice, and selfless. He always puts others before him and he's always so nice to everyone. There isn't a single person I can name that is just as great as him. I swear to God when I say I'm severely in love with him and I wish I had him all to myself. Even though every single girl chases after him at school, I believe I deserve him more than any other girl. I know I kind of sound selfish by saying that, but what difference exactly would you feel if you were so in love? I just want take him home with me and express every ounce of my love to him.

Anyways, back to Rachel. Out of all girls, Rachel was the one who got to be Percy's girlfriend. Out of all girls at school, why did have to be her. Why couldn't it have been be me? I've known Percy my whole life, way longer than Rachel, and I've in love with him since the seventh grade. I just wish he knew how I feel about him. Well, at least he's one of the guys that's a friend to me. He considers me a friend. I guess that's better than nothing, though I still wish he would want more than just friendship with me.

Right now, I'm in school, period 5/6, English 10. Today, we were writing an essay. You see, we were to choose a novel for English class and go threw many assignments that would be thrown at us. My novel was Lord of the Rings. Right now, we had write a three page essay on the first quarter of our novels, describe who the characters where, some symbols, some themes, some plots, some conflicts, some settings, and a description of the story so far. As usual, I finished my assignment first. I turned in my essay to the front desk and sat back down at my desk. The teacher was Mr. Blofis. He's a really nice man. Always has something nice to say to everyone, and he's also Percy's step-father. Speaking of Percy, he's in the same class as me right now. His desk is three desks away to the right of mine.

He was still working on his essay. I had no idea what his novel was, but it must have been something of great interest to him. He was really focused on his essay to notice what I was doing to him. I was staring at him. I had my elbow on my desk and the palm of my hand on my chin, and I was daydreaming about him. I saw him holding me in his arms and he was holding me tight. Even as he went to turn in his essay, I was still staring at him. I just hope he wouldn't catch me staring at him. I also hoped that it wasn't obvious to anyone that I was staring at him or that I was doing something that would embarrass myself. Now in my daydream, he tells me the three words that I always dream of him to say to me. Then I tell him the exact same words. Then, my daydream went to the one event I love picturing the most. Percy was about to kiss me full on the lips, but unfortunately, my daydream was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

It was now time for period 7, which is lunch. My friends and I got our food and we found a table for all of us to sit at. As everyone was getting their food, All my friends were staring at me with wide grins on their faces.

"What?" I asked them all.

Silena was the first to speak. "Did you have fun in English?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I saw you staring at Percy. Were you having fun dreaming about him?" She asked. I forgot that some of my friends are in English with me as well. All I could do was blush, not able to form any words.

"You're still drooling over my cousin Annabeth?" Thalia asked. She and Percy are cousins. Their fathers were brothers. Like Percy, Thalia has had quite a lot of family issues.

"So what if I am?" I asked.

"You know Annabeth, you'll never get Percy to like you if you don't try." Said Reyna.

"It doesn't matter now. He already has a girlfriend, and it's that bitch Rachel. I can't just take him away from her like that, even if I want to." I said.

"I'm pretty sure you could if you tried." Said Hylla. Did I mention that Reyna and Hylla are sisters? If not, I just did.

"How would we know if it'll work?" I asked.

"Let's find out and see. HEY PERCY!" Thalia called. Wait! Is she seriously calling Percy over here? Oh no. Why did she have to this to me?"

Percy just got his food when he heard Thalia call his name. He was with one of his other cousins Nico. Then, they walked over to us. Oh my gods, look at Percy's body, so tan, so muscular, so alive, oh, how I wanted that body to be my boyfriend. I just wanted to pounce on him and eat him up. I know that probably sounds wrong, but I can't help myself when he's near me. Whenever he's around me, my very intelligent brain can't think straight, my heart beats like a hundred miles per hour, my blood flows through me five times faster, I just can't take it. I want him so badly, but he's already taken. Why can't I be his girlfriend!?

They came up to our table. "Hey Thalia, how's my cousin doing?" He asked.

"I'm great Perce, my friends are great as well. It's nice we get to say hi to you real quick. Nice to see you to Nico." Thalia said.

"Thanks Thalia." Nico said.

"Yeah, so, what do you want Thalia?" He asked.

"Oh, it's not really what I want, it's what Annabeth wants. I think she either wanted to tell you or ask you something." Thalia said while nudging me at my shoulder.

"Okay then. What do you want Annabeth?" He asked.

If you're wondering how we know each other already, we've known each other since we were only four. He's always been a very wonderful friend. I have a few family issues like him, Nico, and Thalia, but not as severe as them. Percy always comforts me when I fell badly for my family issues. He never abandons me, and that's one of the many reasons I love him. He's always doing everything he can to protect me. Anyways, back to some family issues. Percy, Nico, and Thalia's fathers were all in the marines and as I mentioned before, they were brothers. They were all commanders for the marines and together, they won many wars for our country. But, during one war with North Korea, they died. North Korea had missiles that were programmed to be fired at America. Oh, I forgot to mention, Nico's father was named Hades, Percy's father was named Poseidon, and Thalia's father was named Zeus. The missiles needed to be reprogrammed and over boarded, but the one who would do that was gonna die along with those missiles. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all went. Only one needed to go, but they all made a promise to each other when they were little. The promise was no matter what, they would go through everything together, even to the bitter ends. So, they all sacrificed their lives to save us all. They all died a hero's death, but no one has taken their deaths well. But the people who always take it the hardest are Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Tyson, and Bianca. Tyson is Percy's little brother, Jason is Thalia's older brother, and Bianca is Nico's twin sister.

I've had a lot of trouble with my family as well. But I'm not gonna dwell on that right now. I will some other time.

Back to the table. Maybe my friends were right. Maybe if I just express my eternal and undying love to him, I can have him as my boyfriend and I would finally have the guy of my dreams always by my side.

"Percy?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" He replied nervously. He's always able to sense the apprehension in my voice and he always knows how I feel and he acts accordingly. That's another thing I love about him.

"Um, Percy, I was wondering if maybe you'd. . ." "PERCY!" I was interrupted by none other than the girl I hate the most, Rachel.

"Oh, uh, hi Rachel. Said Percy. By the sound of his voice, he really wasn't too happy to see her right now.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO THESE LITTLE SHITS!?" Rachel said. Luckily, everyone else in the cafeteria was making to much noise to hear what'd happening at our table.

"Rachel, I was just talking to Annabeth, and will stop being so mean to other girls. Do you even realize how much it irritates me to see or hear you do that?" Percy said and asked.

"I don't care Jackson, let's go." Rachel said while she grabbed his hand dragged him away from me. I never thought my hatred for her would this high. I finally had the courage to ask if he wanted to hang out with me. I finally got the chance to spend some time with him, and Rachel came in and ruined everything. I felt like I was on the verge to cry.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah." I stuttered.

"Okay, well on this note, I'm gonna head to my table. Later ladies." Nico said. Nico really isn't too good with women, but he knows when to be around them or not.

"By bro." Said Bianca.

After that, lunch went on almost as it does everyday. The difference was that my longing to try to get Percy came, but left too early. The rest of the school day went pretty normal as well. Again though, the only difference about this day than all the others is Percy.

Right now, Thalia, Bianca, and I are saying our final goodbyes. "Bye guys." I said.

"Bye Annabeth." They both said.

"You'll be at the football practice tonight right?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah. If Rachel thinks she can keep Percy away from me that easily, then she has another thing coming." I announced.

"You keep acting like this Annabeth, and you'll find yourself in Percy's arms in no time." Thalia said.

"Yeah, well, see you two tonight." I said.

"Bye!" the shouted and headed to their homes while I went to mine. While I'm walking home, Thalia helped me today be realizing something. It doesn't matter whether or not Percy is taken or not. I'm still in love with him, and I know that I always will. I can't possibly love any other guy more than him. So, my decision is final. I don't care how much Rachel will try to kill me. I'm still gonna try to get him to be mine. So watch out Rachel. All the other girls may not be willing to mess with you, but Percy Jackson is gonna be holding this girl one of these days.

**That's all I'll do for chapter 1. I know what most of you are thinking, what does this have to do with Percy in a car accident. That part will come very soon. I'm just taking some time to describe everyone's lives before the accident happens. I'll have the next chapter updated real soon. So, until then, enjoy this chapter as much as you can. Take care people.**


	2. My Fears vs My Dreams

**My Fears vs. My Dreams**

**A/N: Hey guys. So far this story is starting better than what I was expecting. Only a week in a half and it already has 7 reviews, 7 favors, and 17 followers. That's really awesome, but can we please add a lot more to that, especially reviews? I really love seeing those. Thank you for loving only chapter 1, and I hope you'll love the entire story when I'm finished. Here's chapter 2.**

**By the way, I'd like to do something completely different with this fanfiction. Something I think no one else has done before and something that I think will help me see why you like this story so much. In this fanfiction, for every new chapter I post, I'm going to post a question to see what you like it. When you guys review, favor, or follow, I would like for you all to answer the question. If you could, that would support my story a lot and that would mean a lot to me. You can also give me your opinions on what you think should happen in the story. I can't guarantee you I will fully follow them, but I will the best I can so that everyone will see what they want to see. **

**(This question is for chapter 1. Just answer it with your answer for question 2, or answer it in a review for chapter 1 if you haven't reviewed chapter 1 yet.)**

**What did you like the most about chapter 1?**

**a). Putting the North Korea War in it.**

**b). Annabeth having such strong emotions for Percy.**

**c). Listing a lot of good characters in it.**

**d). Having you wait for the car crash.**

**e). All of the above.**

**f). Some other reason, and if so, what.**

Here I am, at the football stadium, watching the football team do their drills. I don't usually come to football practices. Usually, I would either head home and do my homework, or go to the library to find a book to read. But since I finally found the strength to fight for Percy, I made an acception. Right now, I had my mind focus on two things, watching Percy practice with the team, and reading a book I got at the library before I came here. The book is entitled _How To Get A Boyfriend. _Yeah, I was that desperate to have Percy.

"Is the book really necessary Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Yes. I need to make sure I don't fuck up. I need to be the girlfriend Percy would want. I need to be the perfect girlfriend." I explained. I know I'm probably overreacting, but like I said before, I can't help it.

"You will be." Bianca said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so. If anyone, the only girl Percy should be with is you." Bianca said.

"I agree. Percy can do way better than Rachel. She is so not her type." Silena said, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks guys, you're all the best." I said. I have a strong feeling if we keep this up, Percy will be mine in no time.

As I was about to continue my book, I heard the coach blow on his whistle. The football team looked like they were practicing a field goal. I saw Percy on defense and I thought he looked extremely sexy in the position he was in. Most of his clothes were tight on him, revealing his muscles, and let me tell you, his football outfit was one of them. I have no idea how it was possible, but it is what it is, and I'm really liking what I'm seeing. His football number is 20, I knew his number that way I can find him better.

On the sound of someone saying hut, all the players rushed in. The field goal kicker kicked the ball and probably would've made the goal, but Percy didn't let that happen. He was able to get threw the offense line and before the ball got too high in the air, Percy caught it. As he caught it, everyone in the stadium, even my friends and I, jumped out of our seats at this sight and cheered. Then Percy ran off with the football for a touch down. He probably would've been tackled if he wasn't so good at track too. The offense tried to get him, but they were nowhere near as fast as Percy, and he made it to the touch down. Everyone cheered for him, and even though he was happy, he didn't seemed too proud of himself. I know him enough to know that even though he's great at sports, winning really doesn't mean too much to him. He only played sports for the fun of it. The football team gathered around him and hung him up in the air cheering. The entire stadium was going wild, and very happy on what they saw.

Eventually, they put Percy back on the ground near the bleachers, then they all headed out. Before Percy could join the team though, he was blocked by Rachel. I saw a smile on Rachel's face, and I think I saw a fake smile on Percy's face. Then she grabbed him by the head and kissed him full on the mouth. I was shocked, and I think all of my friends were too.

"I need to go." I said, feeling tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"Why?" Hazel asked.

"I can't bear to watch Percy kissing Rachel." I stuttered.

"She's kissing him, but he's not kissing her back." Piper said.

"What?" I stuttered, looking at them in shock.

"Yeah, look." Piper said, pointing in his direction. "He's trying to get away from her and trying to get her lips off of her. Also, if you look carefully, you can see Percy really isn't happy to see her." She explained. I looked, and she was right. Percy was not showing any emotions toward her.

"Don't give up Annabeth, you'll have him someday." Katie said.

I nodded, not really as confident in this as I was before. "I should get home, I'll see you guys later." I said. As I got they all said goodbye as well and we all left the stadium in different directions.

**(Warning: This might be a little much for you to read. So as your reading this part of the story, try not to freak out or be totally grossed out of your mind. You've been warned.)**

As I was walking down from out of the stadium, something didn't feel right. I felt as if something was gonna happen any moment. I felt shivers up my spine, and to my great misfortune, I was correct. A pair of hands grabbed me by the mouth and by the waist. I was being kidnapped and dragged back to somewhere. Eventually, I was thrown at a wall, and three guys picked me up with a very strong hold over me. I tried to escape, but I wasn't strong enough.

"Try not to struggle to much, hot stuff." I knew that voice. It was Luke, captain of the football team. He was a huge jerk, always physically and sexually abusing all the women he can catch. That's when I realized that the people kidnapping me were the football team. Most guys worshipped Luke because he pretty much gets away with everything.

"Let me go Luke!" I shouted.

" I don't think so. My buddies and I have a lot planned for you. He said. I knew exactly what he meant. The entire football team was going to rape me, well, all of them except for Percy. I couldn't see him in this, which I was grateful for.

"But, lets just make sure you're excited for our pleasure." Luke said. Then, one of the other guys went to him and held up an open jar near Luke. He put his hand in there and when pulled it out, I just wanted to scream my lungs out. Luke had a huge tarantula in his hand. I hate spiders, I'm arachnophobic. Spiders scare the shit out of me. I tried to run for it, but two football players have a strong hold of my arms and one had a hold on my head. I know, this is just one horrible night.

"What do you all think Mr. Spider should do to our little meat?" Luke asked the football team. I heard them all shout so many things at once, I wasn't able to hear any of it. Then Luke raised his hand, and that's when it got all quiet.

"Ethan, What do you say?" Luke asked.

"I say, we make her eat it." He said. Everyone else yelled in approval.

"No, no, no, please don't. I don't want a spider in my mouth." I said through the tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

"Okay. Keep her mouth open boys!" he announced. I tried to keep my mouth closed, but the football players were just much for me. Luke now, really close, advanced the spider to my mouth.

"Chow time sweetie." Luke said, and all I could do was scream.

The spider nearly touched my mouth, but my luck was finally with me as my knight in shining armor came to my rescue. It was Percy. Before the spider was able to touch me, Percy took hold of that hand. Percy then, crushed the spider dead, and he was also crushing Luke's hand with it, and I knew he was really putting a lot of strength in his grip because I eventually heard Luke's hand crack. He yelled in pained and everyone else in the football team just didn't make a sound. "JACKSON!" Luke yelled. Then he tried to punch Percy in the face with his other hand. But Percy was able to catch it. Then, he head butted Luke, kneed him right in the stomach, and them he judo flipped him. After all of that, Luke was unconscious, and that spider was as good as dead.

After that happened, he got in a pose ready to fight anyone else. Nobody tried to attack him though. I think they were too shocked by what Percy just did, and I had to admit, I was too. I never saw Percy do anything like that before. This was definitely a moment I will never forget. The other football players clearly were too scared to try anything. Then he glared at the guys that had hold over me.

"Let. Her. Go." He said in a very menacing way. The three guys didn't hesitate, protest or do anything to fight back. They just let me go right away. I fell to the ground on my butt, relieved that Percy came for me. Then, he walked toward me, making everyone stay a safe distance away from me. As he walked toward me, his anger was replaced with concern. I lifted up my hand, so he could help me up. But instead of taking my hand, he put it around his neck and he lifted me up in his arms. He was carrying me like how they do in movies, away from the football team. They didn't even bother trying to stop him, just grabbed Luke and ran away.

**(I hope I didn't freak you all out too much. Sorry if I did. I thought it would help put some drama in my story.)**

I don't know how I could be any happier. My crush just saved my life, and now, he has me in his arms and is carrying me in the evening. This night went from the worst, to the greatest. If my face wasn't drenched in my tears, I would kiss him right now. He leads me to a car, which I assumed was his car. It was a silver gray camaro car with sea green flames on the doors and sea green racing stripes on the hood. I thought the car was very beautiful.

He placed me on the hood and went to his trunk. I was worried he might try to hurt me. Wait, why would I think that? Percy's nothing like those other football players. He actually knows right from wrong, I know he would only hurt someone for defensive purposes. He came back with his swimming team bag. He took out a bottle of water and a wash cloth.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked me.

"I am now, thank you." I said.

"Your welcome, I can't believe that they would actually do something like that to someone like you." He said as he was dripping some water on the wash cloth.

"Well, they're nothing like you." I said.

He just gave a gentle smile after hearing me say that. I felt like I was melting from that smile. Then, something happened I never thought would happen. He took the wash cloth and he was wiping my face clean.

"Oh Percy, you don't need to do this." I said.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm doing it anyways." He said.

He really didn't have to clean my face, but I was really happy he was, I think this the first time in years that I've been this close to my crush. I was really enjoying his company. All my pain was gone and I was never any happier. But, I was a little bummed out when stopped, meaning my face was now clean. He threw the wash cloth back in his bag, but not the bottle of water.

"Water?" He offered me.

"Yes please. Thank you." I said as I took the water and drank it. The sun was starting to set and I knew even though I didn't want to, I knew I had to get going. I had nothing else to do, so I guess I needed to head home.

"Well, I better get going. I should probably head home before my parents are worried sick about me. Thank you for saving me Percy, I'll see you in school tomorrow." I said. I got off the hood of his car and began to head home.

"Hey Annabeth, wait up a sec." Percy said. He was still on the hood of his car and I was only a foot away from him.

"What is it Percy? I asked, very curious on what he wanted right now.

"Well, it's almost 7:00 p.m., and I have nothing else planned for tonight. So, I was wondering, if you wanted to get something for dinner with me."

**I'm gonna stop there. I know I haven't posted the last chapter for **_**After The Titan War **_**yet, but I just couldn't wait to post this chapter. I'll finish **_**After The Titan War **_**very soon. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I went on vacation for a while and I didn't much access to the internet. I did a lot of traveling and had a whole lot of fun. I also got addicted playing my **_**God of War **_**games. Those games are way to hard not to ignore. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll get the next one posted very soon. Take care, and here's the question for you to answer for chapter 2.**

**What was the main thing you felt while reading this chapter?**

**a). surprised**

**b). happy**

**c). angry**

**d). sad**

**e). all at once**

**f). don't really know how to feel about this chapter**


	3. The Best Night of My Life

**The Best Night of My Life**

**A/N: I got a lot more followers for **_**The Joys of Memory Loss.**_** Sorry if chapter 2 really freaked you out, I warned you it probably would. Anyways, I'm happy to see this story go so well already. Thank you for answering my questions, and to answer the main one people have been asking me, Percy's car crash will happen in either chapter 4 or chapter 5. For this chapter, I'm gonna try to type nothing more than Percabeth stuff. Hope you guys love chapter 3.**

"_Well, it's almost 7:00 p.m., and I have nothing else planned for tonight. So, I was wondering, if you wanted to get something for dinner with me."_

My eyes widened. Did he seriously just ask what I thought he asked? Did he really ask me to have some dinner with him? He did. He just asked me to go on a date with him. Well, maybe not on a date since he's not my boyfriend. But still, he wants to have an evening with me, just him and me, alone. The best part is, this isn't even a dream. It's real and it's really happening.

"Oh Percy, I would love to have dinner with you." I said with all my emotions in my words.

"Well then," He said as he got off the hood of his car and opened the door to the passenger's seat. "After you."

He was even being a gentleman for me. Percy is such a wonderful person. I just don't understand how he can tolerate being with someone as horrible as Rachel.

"Thank you." I said as I got in the car. He closed the door and walked to the driver's seat of his car. He got in and started his engine. I had no idea how this happened like how it did, but the more it continued, the more I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach.

"So, where would you love to go?" He asked.

I wanted to go to a fancy restaurant, but I thought that would be weird to ask of him since we aren't together. So, I thought a simple restaurant would be nice enough. "How about McDonalds?" I suggested.

"McDonalds it is then." He replied with a smile on his face. Now, he's driving me to McDonalds.

He wasn't looking at me at all, and I wish he would. I know he has to keep his eyes on the rode and everything, but can't he at least sneak a quick glance at me? Well, at least I got to look at him. Either he saw me staring at him yet didn't mind, or he was too focused on driving to notice me staring at him. He looks so beautiful, and I'm finally getting some time with him. Now I'm daydreaming about us again. Right now, I see me sitting on his lap while he's driving. One of his hands on my waist, the other on the steering wheel. I had my arms around his neck, and one of my hands was rubbing his hair. Then I leaned into him and planted kisses all around the left side of his face. He just smiled, sat in his seat and took my kisses. Then, he eventually turned his head kissed my on the lips. It was a long and passionate kiss. I had that image glued into head. And I must have done so longer than what I thought, because Percy was shaking me back to reality.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" He exclaimed.

"Wow! Who!? What!?" I panicked.

"We're here. You were zoned out or something." He explained.

"Oh." That was I could say. I felt totally embarrassed. Time goes by really fast when you're happily dreaming huh? Oh well, nothing else bad was gonna happen tonight since I was with Percy. We both got out of the car and went into McDonalds. We went straight to the cashier to get our food.

"Welcome to McDonalds. May I take your order?" She announced.

I thought for a minute and decided on what I want. "I'll have Big Mac with a medium fry, and a medium coke." I said

"And for you sir?" She asked Percy.

"I'll have a large fry with a twenty piece mcnugget, and a large diet coke." He said.

"Alright, that'll be $12.95." The waitress said.

Percy got out his wallet and gave her a twenty. "Keep the change." He said.

"Thank you very much sir, we'll have you order ready in just a few minutes." She said.

We were standing at the counter for about 2 to 3 minutes, waiting for our food. When it finally came, we found a table near a window that had a beautiful view of the sunset. It took all of my will power not to dream or even stare at Percy, but I loved him too much to ignore him. I really was struggling on not doing something to embarrass myself.

"So Annabeth, how've you been doing?" Percy asked.

"I've been fine. Though, I really would've liked to see you a lot more though. Things haven't been the same ever since you started dating Rachel." I said.

"Sorry about that. Rachel is always trying to keep me on a short leash. Never letting me hang with other girls. It really irritates me." He said.

"Has she been irritating you a lot lately? I asked. I know I might be getting a little too deep here, but I want to know and I want to be the one that's always there for him.

"Yeah. She's just really isn't the same girl I once knew." He said.

"She's not a nice person is she?" I stated.

"Yeah, she's changed. I think the popularity she got from dating me has been getting in here head." He said, and I knew that he's right. Popularity does get to many people's heads. I'm very happy though that popularity has had no affect on Percy.

"I can definitely agree with that." I said.

"So Annabeth, what did you want from me earlier? Percy asked.

"What?" I asked.

"During lunch today, you wanted to ask me something. What did you want to ask me?" He explained. This really caught me off guard. I had no idea how to answer this. Should I tell him I just wanted to say hi, or should I tell him I wanted to ask him out? I didn't think telling him the truth was a good idea, so I just decided to make something up.

"I was wondering . . . what your novel for English class is." I said.

"Oh." That was all he said at first. He had a weird look in his eyes too. It looked like confusion and, disappointment? Was he hoping for me to say something else? If so, I can't say I know what he was hoping for.

"My novel is _The Kane Chronicles: The Serpent's Shadow._" He said.

"Egypt mythology huh?" I asked. He just nodded. But I thought you were in to Greek mythology." I said.

"I am, but I already know so much about Greek mythology, I decided to get in to other mythologies. So right now, I'm learning about Egypt mythology. Then afterwards, when I'm done with Egypt mythology, I'm gonna move into Norse Mythology." He explained.

"Wow. That sounds cool. Where do you learn your mythology from." I asked very curiously.

"The mythology novels written by Rick Riordan. He's my favorite author and I love his novels." He said.

"No way, me too. Yet another few things we have in common. This really makes me want him even more.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Which of his novels do you like the best? Mine's _The Last Olympian._" He said.

"That's my favorite too." I said. Weather you believe it or not, that was actually the truth.

"Wow. Two great minds think alike, don't they." He said.

"Yeah. Um, Percy?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously. He still acts accordingly with me. I just simply love it.

"Thank you for saving my life earlier, and for taking me here tonight. I really miss hanging out with you." I said with all the emotions I could possibly express at once.

"Me too. You know, we should get together a lot more often Annabeth." He said.

"I would love that Percy. Thank you." I said.

He nodded with a bright smile. Something told me that this was a sign that he's finally falling for me. I hope this feeling is right, and that nothing was playing tricks with me. Because I already made it this far, and I wanted to make it all the way to the point where my dreams are finally reality. Then, I checked what time it was and it read 8:00 p.m. I mentally freaked out. I really needed to get hope, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"Percy, I don't want to spoil our fun, but its 8:00 p.m. already, and I really need to head home now." I said.

"Alright then, let's go. He said as he got up.

We threw our trash away and headed to Percy's car. We got seated and Percy was heading to my house. Right now, I was lost in my thoughts. Not because I was daydreaming about Percy again, but because I couldn't escape the thought of what happened tonight. My love saved me, helped me, nurtured me, fed me, and bonded with me. This was the best night of my life, and it was making me even more thrilled about spending more time with him. I may not be his girlfriend, but I felt like I was gonna be one of these days. I knew I was. If Rachel thinks she has a strong grip on him, then she has another thing coming. After about 10 to 15 minutes, we arrived at my house.

"Thank you again Percy, for everything." I said.

"You're welcome Annabeth." He said.

Before I got and after he said you're welcome, I held out my arms to him, hoping to have a hug. He responded. He pulled me into a hug, and it felt amazing. Then, as we let go, he did something I was so not prepared for. He planted a kiss on my cheek. When he did that, I felt like a million fireworks going off in my stomach. I felt so warm right now. I'd be surprised if I wasn't as red as a tomato right now.

"I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth." Percy said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said as normally as I could, then I got out of the car and headed in my house. When I was in, I watched him back out of our driveway and leaving to head to his home. When he was out of my sight, I went straight to my room and dwelled on the entire day's events. I can't believe. Percy and I are finally getting back to being really close. But I still want to be even closer. Like how I said earlier, I'm very determined to make Percy my boyfriend. I won't let anyone stop me, especially Rachel. Her boyfriend was gonna be mine very soon. These thoughts were so happy for me, that they got me to have a very peaceful slumber tonight.

**Well, there you go, one chapter filled with nothing but Percabeth. I hope you liked it. Rick Riordan really is the best author ever. If you people disagree with me, then fuck you. Have you ever read **_**The Kane Chronicles**_**? Those books aren't anywhere as good as **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_** or **_**The heroes of Olympus**_** books, but they're still pretty good books. I'll have the next chapter posted very soon. Thank you for reading, and here's the question of chapter 3.**

**Out of all the events I put in this story so far, which one do you like the most?**

**a). The story of the war with North Korea.**

**b). Percy foiling a field goal and getting a touchdown on the same play.**

**c). Percy beating the shit out of Luke.**

**d). Annabeth getting a night alone with Percy.**

**e). You can't really decide what you like the most.**

**f). You like them all.**


	4. Everyone Usually Loves Surprises,

**Everyone Usually Loves Surprises, But Not This One**

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for loving this story. It now stands at 44 reviews, 20 favorites, and 44 followers. That's really awesome. I can't wait to see even more results. Also, some of you have been begging me to update faster for this story. I honestly can't promise you all that, especially since I'm back in school right now. FUCK! But I'll try. Believe me when I say I really have been trying to update quicker, but I just can't find the time I need to do so. I'll work on this and all my other stories as much as I can. Don't worry, I swear on the River Styx, I will never abandon the stories I start. Here's chapter 4, and this is over due, but I'm gonna say it anyways. Happy birthday Percy(August 18th).**

I awoke with a great deal of happiness on my face. I never felt so alive. My crush saved me, got dinner with me, hugged me, and kissed me on the cheek. All in one night. It was the best night of my life. Though, it made me wish even more that Percy was mine. I didn't know how it would happen, but my friends were under the impression that Percy doesn't like Rachel the way he used to. If so, then my chances of winning him over were getting stronger. As I got up and out of my bed, went to the bathroom and into the shower, I kept thinking about every moment of last night. It was the greatest night of my life. My favorite moment over all was when Percy kissed my cheek. I touched it. I could still feel the heat and warmth of his lips on it. I just wish I felt like this everyday. As I finished my shower, I headed back into my room to get ready for school. As soon as I was dressed, I went down into the kitchen to find my twin brothers Bobby and Matthew eating their favorite cereal, Fruit Loops. I saw my step mom at the table too, going threw something on her laptop. I also my dad reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee near him.

Before I go any further, yes I said step mother. Her name is Angelic. (I know, weird name, but I was thinking of the movie _Dark Shadows _and that name just popped out of nowhere in my head.) My real mother died when I was only seven. She died in a car crash. She was driving home from work. She was just a mile away from home, and an SUV blew a stop sign. It's funny, you know, how a stranger can just come out of nowhere and just destroy everything. It broke my heart. That's another reason why I love Percy so much. When he heard that I was in such a bad state and that my mother died, he ran to come and find me. When he found me, he took me to his house and he looked after me for about a week or so. He skipped a few days of school like how I did to make sure that I feel better eventually. He conforted me, tried to understand my pain, which wasn't that hard since his father died two months before he was even born, and didanything he could to make me happy again. It took him quite a while, but he eventually found a way to make me smile again. We've known each other ever since we were four. I don't know when exactly when I first fell in love with him. I thought it was in seventh grade, but now, I'm not entirely sure. Now that I think about it, I was probably in love with him ever since we were seven, I probably never realized it before because my feelings for him then weren't as strong as they are today, plus I try not to think of my past. It makes me want to cry again. I just need to remember the words Percy said to me that helped me get back on track all those years ago. _"Annabeth, I know exactly how you feel, but you won't be able to deel with yourself if you keep dwelling on the past. Your mother would be very ashamed of you if you keep dwelling on her death. The one wish she would ever want on her death bed is that you live in her name with a life for you to enjoy and to live in everyday. You can still find happiness in your life, all you need to do is to take that chance to be happy, and never let it go. _Percy's words still roam in my head, all because he's right. I can find happiness. I just need to take that happiness and make sure I never lose it. By those words, Percy is the most important person in my life now. If anything bad were to happen to him, then those words would barely mean anything to me, plus he's the reason on why I never give up.

Back to Angelic. My step mother and I don't fight, but we don't really talk or even pay too much attention to each other either. So you can say were pretty distant with each other. We do try to talk and socialize with eachother, but they all end up being brief.

"Hi Annabeth!" My train of thought was interupted by my twin brothers.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Morning Annabeth." My dad said.

"Morning dad." I said.

"Say Annabeth, last night I saw you coming home from someone's car. Who drovw you home last night?" Angelic asked. I should've known that either her or dad would bring this up.

"Percy." I said.

"Dad looked a little surprised by that. "Percy? I haven't seen him in quite a while. Where's he been?" Dad asked.

"His pathetic excuse of a girlfriend has been keeping him away from all other girls." I said.

"Why did he bring you home? Is he trying to spend some time with you or something?" Dad asked. He knows I have a crush on Percy, but I don't think he knows that I'm severely in love with him.

"Well, Luke was trying to torture me, (No way I'm going to tell my family what he really tried to do.) and Percy found me and got Luke to go away. He then asked me if I wanted to go to McDonalds with him, and I said yes. Then after words, he brought me home.: I explained. That was all my family was gonna know about last night.

"That's nice honey. Maybe you should ask him to come for dinner tonight. I haven't seen him in a while and I would like to know what he's been up to." Dad suggested. Dad knows how nice Percy is. Back when he and I were little, he and dad would play with dad's war stuff. They would try to mimic the wars or make up their own versions of the war. They would go for quite a while and have a lot of fun. You can easily say dad likes Percy and he would be perfectly okay if he wanted to date me.

"Okay. I'll ask him." I said as I grab an apple and head out for school.

"Bye guys!" I said.

"Bye Annabeth! They all said back.

As I walk to school and finish my apple, I find my friends at the point we meet so we can all walk to school together. I only wish Percy would be with us. Sure, he would be unconfterable for being surrounded be girls, but he would be with me, and that should be the only thing that matters to him.

"Hey Annabeth." They all greeted.

"Hey guys." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling like that Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Last night was the best night of my life, that's why." I said.

"Why's that?" Bianca asked as we begin to make our way to school.

"I got to spend it with Percy." I said.

All there eyes widened as they all threw questions at me. Thalia - How'd that happen? Bianca - Was it fun? Silena - What did you guys do? Clarisse - What happened? Katie - did you go on a date with him? Piper - Does he love you now? Hazel - Is Percy threw with Rachel? Reyna - How'd you get to him? Hylla - Are you two together now? They were very good friends, and I knew I could trust them with any secret. So, unlike how I did with my family, I told them everything. I told them how Luke tried to make me eat a spider, how Percy saved my life, how he was super nice to me, how he asked if I wanted to have some dinner with him and I said yes, and I even told them about him hugging me and kissing my cheek. They were very surprised, but in a good way.

"Wow Annabeth, that's awesome." Bianca said.

"Sounds to me that my cousin is eyeing a new and better girl." Thalia said.

"Yeah." I simply said.

We are now approaching the school. Right now, we're waiting for the sign to turn from stop to walk. As we're waiting, a silver car with sea green racing stripes and sea green flames pulls up at traffic. I reconize the car from last night. It's Percy.

"Hi Percy!" I said. When I did that, his eyes came in my direction, and the eyes of my friends turned into his direction. My friends all said hi to him too. He said hi to all of us. Then the light went from red to green, and Percy was going threw the intersection. We were about to cross ourselves, but Thalia stopped us. "PERCY, LOOK OUT!" She screamed. NO one had any idea what she was talking about until we saw it. An SUV was blowing a stop sign to Percy's left.

"PERCY!" We all yelled, trying to save him. but it was too late. CRASH! The truck crashed into him and his car went flying. It was rolling around until it landed on it's roof. We all rushed over to get Percy out of there. When we got to the car, we found Percy in a horrible situation. He had blood dripping from his arm, his nose, his ears, his mouth, and from his head.

"Someone call 911!" I yelled as Clarisse, Reyna, Hylla, and I tried to get him out of the car.

"On it." Thalia and Bianca said in unison searching quickly for their phones. When they found them, Thalia called 911 for an ambulence, and Bianca called for Percy's mom and step dad.

"I better tell the school." Piper said as she got out her phone and called the school about the accident and how we may have problems with school today. Silena, Katie, and Hazel all ran to the school, seeing if they could get some extra help from some other people.

Clarisse, Reyna, Hylla, and I were able to get Percy out. He was such a mess. The blood was all over his clothes with a lot more to come. He didn't even look like he was breathing. I didn't know if he was alive or not, either way, I was so broken myself right now. I held him close to me. His face on my shoulder and me crying. My tears were streaming from my face, to his, then to the ground. I was praying for him to still be alive. He can't die. He can't leave me. I love him. I can't live without him. If he's gone, how will I ever find the happiness Percy promised me that I would find. As I continue to hold him, my friends begin to do the same with him and me. We are all completely devestated by what just happened here. We are all shedding tears and we can't bear the loss of a friend. Just a few minutes later, we hear the ambulence coming over. They rush over to us they get Percy on a bed. They are wheeling him over to their vehicle. I can't bear to leave him at this rate.

"Can we go with him? We're his friends and we want to stay with him." I said.

"Sure. Hop in kids." The driver said. We all got in and took a seat for our trip to the hospital.

**There you go. The event you all have been waiting for. Percy has now been in a car crash. I don't know if this chapter is longer than the other three or not. If I can't update for a while again, I'll try to make my chapter a little longer for you all. I'll work on this as much as possible. Take care, hope you all loved the chapter, and now, here's your question for chapter 4.**

**For Percy's car crash, how was it for you guys?**

**a). you didn't really like it all, it wasn't good enough for you.**

**b). you expected it to happen like that, so you're not too surprised.**

**c). it went a little different then what you were expecting.**

**d). it was not the way you would have pictured it at all.**

**e). you were so shocked, you felt like you would die from your surprise.**

**f). you loved it, but you felt like you wanted to shed tears for Percy too.**


	5. This Surprise I Love

**This Surprise I Love**

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School has been a huge pain in my ass. I don't know how much time I'll be getting to work on my fanfictions, but I'll work on them as much as I can. I promise you all I will finish all of my fanfictions. Here's chapter 5.**

The ride to the hospital was quiet. No one dared to say a word. The only noises you could here were the noises of our sorrow and pain. We were all heart broken. I was laying on the bed with my unconscience crush, crying my eyes out. I held him close to me, silently praying that he wasn't dead. Thalia was on the bed too, but she was sittting on the side on it. She was confortly rubbing my back, and rubbing Percy's hand. She was obviously trying to hide her tears, but was miserably failing. Who could blame her though. She witnessed her cousin in a horrible car accident. Bianca was crying terribly. Clarisse was holding Bianca, trying to get her to settle down a little, but she was having a hard type, especially when she was crying herself. Not as much as Bianca, but crying never the less. Reyna and Hylla were holding eachother. They weren't trying to confort eachother though as they were to busy sobbing for Percy. No one can blame them though, they're worried sick like the rest of us. Silena was sitting down in a seat with her hands over her face. Her noises were muffled, but you could definitely hear her cries from her hands. Piper was sitting in the corner with her knees held tightly to her chest. Hazel was laying down on the floor, crying like the rest of us. But out of all of us, she was making the least amount of noise. She's good at being pretty quiet, but that doesn't stop her from shedding tears.

Everyone was devestated. The one boy we cared about above all, is now dying for all we know. Percy is very important to us all. Yes, he's not just important to me, but all of my friends as well. Percy was always there for us when no one else was. He's always been like a super hero to us all. You already know what he's done for me to be an important person in my life, but you don't know why for all of my friends. For Thalia and Bianca, well, there isn't much to explain other than he is their cousin. They already lost so many in their family. Another loss in their family was simply something they couldn't bear. For Silena, she was once nearly abused by Luke when she was 13. If Percy didn't find her in time, Silena would've been scarred for life. He saved her and looked after her until he was 100% sure Luke wasn't hunting for her anymore. For Piper, boys would always make fun of her because she couldn't get herself a boyfriend, and that she preferred to be different the every other girl in school. Percy was able to change that though. He tried to find the right guy for her, and he found Thalia's brother Jason. Jason was one of the only few boys that respected Piper for her, and for that Piper always thought of Percy as her guardian angel. For Hazel, her mother dies when she was 14. She didn't take her death well at all. When it was becoming too much for her, she was going to commence suicide, and she would've, if Percy didn't talk to her. Percy was trying to teach Hazel things about life and ways she can handle it a little better. His talk with her helped, but since her mother died, and her father left her when she was 2, she had no where to live. So Percy spent over two months trying to find Hazel a new home, while she was staying at his house for the time being. He kept looking and he never stopped, until Nico and Bianca offered to take her in. She accepted, and from that day, Hazel always looked up to Percy as the father she never had. For Katie, she always tried to gorw the plants that she considers perfect, but she really isn't good at telling how much water and sunlight she needs to grow a certain plant. Percy, on the other hand, does know about plant growth, so he helps Katie out in growing those plants. He visits her every weekend to help her with her plants. Most other guys tell him that growing plants is a waste of Percy's time, but he always says that helping someone who needs help is nowhere a waste of time, and Katie always worshipped and praised him for that. For Reyna and Hylla, before they met Percy, they had nothing in common. They would fight argue, and complain to each other. When Percy found them when they were 12, he tried to work out their sisterhood. It wasn't easy for him to do, but he was able to work things out between the two sisters. It took weeks for it to happen, but Percy was able to get them to put their differences aside, and start treating each other like loving sisters. For Clarisse, back when she was in elementary school, she was the school, but that change when she got to middle school. In middle school, she tried to make friends with people, but they always ran away from her, avoided her, and never gave her a chance. One day in eighth grade, when she was sobbing like hell, she was about to give up and just start being a person with terrible and rebellious habits. She would've even, if Percy didn't find her crying and tried to confort her. She tried to avoid him and gave him reasons to stay from her by trying to bully him. But she was never able to get him to leave ger alone. Then one day, when Percy offerd hersomething as a sign of friendship, and even got her some other friends, he opened and touched her heart. From that day, she always held him close as her greatest friend ever, and never had any intention to let him go.

So as you can see, Percy is the best person in our lives, and losing him is something we are nowhere near ready for. He can't die. There's so much that I want for my future, and I want him to be a huge part of it. I can always picture him and me being happily married, him and me living in a house I designed right near the beach, him and me having children runing around the house and continuing our generations for many long years. I've always pictured our futures together, and I can't do that if he's out of my life forever. If he's gone, then I'll be eternily scarred.

Just as these thoughts were roaming in my head, the ambulence opened the doors and asked us all to move away from the patient. We moved, but we didn't want to. The ambulence got Percy, rushed him into the hospital, and got him into the emergency room. We wanted to go with him, the the doctors wouldn't let us. They said we had to wait in the waiting room. We did what they told us to do.

"Percy, please don't die." I sobbed.

"Annabeth, it's okay, he''ll be okay." Thalia told me, but I think she was convincing herself more than me.

"What if he won't? What if he dies before I ever get the chance to tell him that I love him? What if he blames me for his car accident?" I asked while sobbing.

"Relax Annabeth, He's a fighter. If anyone can get threw a mess like that, Percy can." Bianca said.

"Yeah, like that one football game when we were freshmen. Remember guys? Hazel asked.

"Yeah, Percy accidently sprained his ankle really bad, and he took it upon himself to score the final touchdown when the scores were tied." Clarisse reminded us.

We all actually laughed at that memory, because when he actually won us that game, the opposing team were shocked stiff. They all looked like they were gonna die. Of course Percy's ankle was even worse after the game, but to Goode High, it was worth it. We tried to lighten ourselves up, and maybe there were a few times it worked, but it didn't fully lighten our moods. We called Percy's family, our families and friends, telling them what happened to Percy and that we were at the hospital with him right now.

It was 2:30 right now. We waited for over 7 hours to hear about Percy, but the longer we waited, the more worried we got. Finally, the doctor came to tell us the answers to our questions.

"Is he okay? Please, tell me!" I said as soon as I saw the doctor and made my way towards him with my friends taging behind.

"Well, there's good news, and bad news." The doctor said. I was really getting worried now. "The good news is he's still alive. It took a lot of work, but he's still with us." As he said that, I felt so relieved, and I could tell the others were too. He's still alive, that means I still have my crush. But then I remembered that there was still some bad news. So, I can't be fully relieved yet. "The bad news is he had severe damdage done to his head. Right now, he can't remember the accident, what caused it, or anything else for that matter. He can't even remember who he is.

This was not what we were expecting to hear. "So, you mean to say he can't remember anything from his life?" Thalia asked, and he nodded yes. "Is his memory loss permenint?" Bianca asked. "That we are not entirely sure. It could be. Only time will be able to tell." He explained.

"Well, at least he's alive." Silena said.

"Can we see him though?" Clarisse asked.

"Sure, but one at a time, and try to make it brief. I want him to get as much rest as possible." He said, then walked away.

"Annabeth, you go first. He means a lot more to you than what he does to us." Silena said and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. I nodded and made my way to his room. I was happy that he was still alive, but wasn't happy that he can't remember anything, that also meant that he doesn't remember me at all. But I was determined to help him get threw this mess. He was always there for me, so now, it's my turn to be there for him. I entered his room to find him on a bed, with a cast on his left arm, bandages and icepacks around his head, his hair looking a little dead, and pale skin. The sight of my crush like this really hurt my heart, but I did not turn away. I made my way towards him and stood right at his side.

"Percy?" I whispered. He opened his eyes to me and looked at me. "Hey Percy. How are you doing?" I asked, even though I knew how he was already.

He groaned in pain. "Not good really. Who am I? He asked. When the doctor said he couldn't even remember who he was anymore, I was hoping he was just exagerating. But as you can see, he was actually dead serious.

"You're Percy Achillies Jackson, captian of the swim team, professional football player, and a very talented track runner at Goode High School." I explained.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded yes. "Well, if that's who I am, then who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Annabeth Minerva Chase. We go to the same school. I'm the top of the honoral list, same grade as you, known you since we were 4, and . . ." This idea popped in my head. I didn't know if it was right or wrong, but I didn't care. I was going to say it anyways. "and your girlfriend." I said as I moved myself closer to him.

"I have a girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes, you do, and she's me." I said. Then I did what I always dreamed of doing, I kissed him. God knows how long I've wanted his lips on mine.

**That's all I'll do for this chapter. Again, I'm deeply sorry for not updating sooner. I'll update as much as I can. And to those who beg me to finish this, there's no need to beg. I'll finish this no matter what. Here's the question for chapter 5.**

**On the scale of 1 to 10, 1 being the lowest, and 10 being the highest, how would you rate the first five chapter of this story together?**

**a). 10 or 9, and which one**

**b). 8 or 7, and which one**

**c). 6 or 5, and which one**

**d). 4 or 3, and which one**

**e). 2 or 1, and which one**

**f). you don't know, and/or you don't really care**


	6. Sharable Memories

**Shareable Memories**

**A/N: I don't have much to say other than I love where the results of the story are heading. I know what some of you are thinking. Annabeth is one dirty liar. But hey, would you really have Percy date Rachel? I sure as hell wouldn't let that happen. Anyways, here's chapter 6.**

_"Percy?" I whispered. He opened his eyes to me and looked at me. "Hey Percy. How are you doing?" I asked, even though I knew how he was already._

_He groaned in pain. "Not good really. Who am I? He asked. When the doctor said he couldn't even remember who he was anymore, I was hoping he was just exaggerating. But as you can see, he was actually dead serious._

_"You're Percy Achilles Jackson, captain of the swim team, professional football player, and a very talented track runner at Goode High School." I explained._

_"Really?" He asked and I nodded yes. "Well, if that's who I am, then who are you?" He asked._

_"I'm Annabeth Minerva Chase. We go to the same school. I'm the top of the honoral list, same grade as you, known you since we were 4, and . . ." This idea popped in my head. I didn't know if it was right or wrong, but I didn't care. I was going to say it anyways. "and your girlfriend." I said as I moved myself closer to him._

_"I have a girlfriend?" He asked._

_"Yes, you do, and she's me." I said. Then I did what I always dreamed of doing, I kissed him. God knows how long I've wanted his lips on mine._

I know I probably shouldn't lie to him, but I did it anyways. Who wouldn't exactly if they were in the position I'm in? I'm finally kissing my crush. I'll admit, I expected for him to freak, or push me away when I started kissing him, but instead, he kisses back. It's a small and calming kiss. I really wanted to go a little further than this, but that probably wouldn't be a good idea since Percy just woke up from a horrible injury. So instead, I get in the bed, lay right next to him, and I move myself closer to him. He tries to bring me closer to him too. We are now making out. He believed the lie I told him. I know I shouldn't have done any of this. It's wrong, yet it feels so right and so good.

Our make out session was interrupted when someone cleared his/her throat. We broke apart and I turn to see all of my friends at the door. They all had shocked, yet happy expressions on their faces.

"Annabeth, don't forget we want to see Percy too." Clarisse said.

I just shook my head, got off the bed, and helped Percy sit up.

"Who are they Annabeth? Are they friends of yours?" Percy asked.

"Our friends actually. Those are your two cousins Thalia and Bianca. All the others are just friends, Silena, Clarisse, Hazel, Katie, Piper, Reyna, and Hylla." I explained to him.

"Okay, I think I can remember all those names." Percy said.

"PERCY!" Both Thalia and Bianca screamed, running up to him, crashing him in a big group hug. They were both streaming up a lot of tears. They've probably never cried like this since their fathers all died. When they pulled away, it looked like they've never been any happier.

"Percy, thank God you're okay. That was so scary, what happened." Thalia said.

"I just wish I could remember what happened." Percy said.

"You don't remember?" Thalia asked in disbelief.

"Thalia, remember what the doctor said, Percy can't remember anything from his life." I reminded her.

"Oh, right. Um, well, we'll try to help you get your memories back Percy. And if we can't, then we'll just alter your life a little." Thalia said.

"Okay then." Percy said.

Let's just go ahead and go for option two. I know it's wrong, but this could be the only chance I get to win my crush. Does Thalia not remember that I've been in love with Percy we were eight, or maybe ever when we were four? If I don't ever win him over every other girl, my heart will be severely broken.

"Let's just take everything one step at a time Thalia. After all, the doctor did say that he may never get his memories back. Only time will tell. So, try not to rush things with our cousin." Bianca said.

"Hey, there are other people who want to hug him too you know." Clarisse called out.

Thalia and Bianca nodded and moved a little to let the other seven grabbed a chair and went over to Percy, each proclaiming how happy we are that he's still with us, and how scared we were when that SUV blew that stop sign on him.

Clarisse hugged him for a second, and then lightly kissed him on the cheek. It was only on the cheek, and I already knew Clarisse only looked at Percy as a friend, so I didn't have any reason to feel jealous or angry. The same for Hazel. She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a very tight hug. Hazel thought of Percy as her godfather or something. When no one was around for her, Percy always was. Piper also hugged Percy tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Though, hers was like five seconds rather than just one. Percy was like a life saver to her. Silena hugged him, but didn't kiss him. She probably thought I was angry that there were girl kissing him that weren't me. But as long as it wasn't lip to lip, I didn't care too much. All of my friends didn't have feelings for Percy that were stronger than mine, so I didn't have anything to worry about. Not right now at least. Katie didn't kiss him either. Just held him and sobbed a little on his shoulder, repentantly saying how she was so happy that Percy wasn't dead. She only pulled away from him when she stopped sobbing. Then Reyna and Hylla crashed into him in a hug. They were very worried about Percy. They always looked up to him as an older brother, a brother that would be there no matter what, which he was, always there for them. When they pulled away, they sat near him with Thalia and Bianca.

"So, if you guys are gonna help me get my memories back, how about we start with you guys. I'd like to know how I met you guys and how I befriended you all, other than my cousins." Percy asked. Some memories I didn't want him to get back. But these memories I was okay helping him with.

(Their names being underlined means that it's them explaining things to Percy.)

Clarisse

_Before, I was the school bully since elementary school. But, when middle school came, I tried to make friends and give up my life as a bully. But everyone was too scared of me that I wasn't able to make any friends. Just the thought of being friendless for the rest of my life was very heartbreaking. In eighth grade, you found me when I was trying to dry all of my sorrows away. It's a good thing you did find me because I was beginning to think back then that maybe I should just go back to being nothing more but a bully._

"How did I stop you from being a bully?" Percy asked.

_I tried to get you to stop trying to befriend me at first. I tried everything I could do to get you to stay away from me, but you never did leave me alone. Then one day, you gave me something that happily changed my life._

"What was it?" Percy asked.

_You bought me this necklace. A necklace that inside has a picture of you, a picture of me, and the words "Best Friends Forever". When you gave me it and I saw what was in it, you opened my heart, and made me realize that you really did want to be my friend. I thought you were just being some sort of suck up. But you showed me how much you cared, and that having a friend like you was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You also made some other friends for me. That always means so much to me Percy._

"I'm very happy to be of service Clarisse." Percy said. Clarisse then pulled him into a hug. She also had some tears dropping out her eyes. Percy was Clarisse's number 1 friend. No one has showed Clarisse a heart as decent or as big as Percy's. He's always been Clarisse's light in the dark.

Piper

_Before I met you, boys always thought I was ugly and they would make fun of me and harass me about not being able to attract any boys like all the other girls. They also made fun of me for being different then all the other girls. I didn't mind being different from all the other girls, but I did mind being teased like that. But when you found me, you got all those guys to stop teasing me, and you got me in a relationship with Thalia's brother Jason._

"I can't believe they would tease you just for being different. There's absolutely nothing wrong with being different.

_That's exactly what you said last time. You've been like a guardian angel to me too Percy. Thank you so much._ Piper said as she came hugging him again with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome Piper." Percy said as he hugged Piper back. After a little while, she pulled away and sat back down.

Hazel

_After my mother died and my dad left me, I had no home and no family to be at. As soon as you found out about that, you spent over two months looking for a new home for me. You found Bianca and her brother Nico. You talked them into letting me live with them and ever since then, I've had a place to call home and I've been have a pretty decent life ever since. You're my hero, Percy._

"I'm happy I was able to help you." Percy said. Hazel nodded and gave him another quick kiss on the cheek.

Silena

_I was nearly abused by Luke, the school's worst student ever when I was 13. I ran from him, but he was just impossible for me to lose. Then you found me, and you were able to get me out of school, and away from Luke. You saved me from being a victim of rape, and you've always been like a guardian angel to me._

"Really?" Percy asked and Silena nodded. "It's nice to see I was a decent person." Percy said we all nodded in agreement.

Katie

_I always love plants, but I don't know too many things about how to grow them. You though did back then, and you would visit me every weekend to help me with my plants._

"I did?" Percy asked.

_Yeah, all the guys would tell you that helping me with my plants was a waste of time when you could be practicing football with them. But you would always say doing what right is more important than doing what others want you to do._

"Sounds like I'm the only guy that actually knows right from wrong." Percy said. This made us all laugh. It wasn't true. He wasn't the only nice guy at school, but there are many times that it seems like that.

Hylla

_Before we met, Reyna and I would argue about everything because we had nothing in common. But, when you found us, you were able to find an agreeable sisterhood. If it weren't for you, we'd probably be at each other's throats and 4/7. For that, you've been like a brother to her and I, so thank you._

"It's a privilege Hylla." Percy said and hugged her. She was a little shock at first, but was happy to see that he looks at her as a sister, even if he doesn't remember anything.

Reyna

_Same with Hylla. And one time, someone stole my diary in school when I was 13. Those who found it, spreaded what they read from it to everyone, including you. You were the only boy who didn't find what you heard funny. So, you found my diary, gave it back to me, and threatened if they ever stole and read my diary ever again; you would either literally break their shit off or snap their necks in twenty different places. You literally made them look like they were in the twilight zone._

"So, when I'm around, guys will think twice before they do anything offending you right?" He asked.

_Yeah, thank you for being there for me Percy._

"You're welcome Reyna, anytime." Percy said as he brought up his hand to rub Reyna's cheek. She took a hold of his hand and gave it a kiss.

We were all very happy. This will be hard for Percy, but with our help, he'll be able to get through it.

"So, Annabeth, how did we meet, and when and how did we become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Percy asked. That's when everyone had their eyes on me. It's like them seeing him kissing me wasn't enough of a shock for them. I just mouthed later to them and made my over to Percy's bed again.

"We've known each other ever since we were four years old. We were only friends back then and it was like that for three more years. When we were seven, an SUV blew a stop sign on my mom like how one did to you recently. Though, she didn't survive like how you did." I began to explain (and lie. Well, not yet, but I'm about to).

This was when I started to cry. Percy wrapped his arm around me to comfort me into going on. I wrapped my arms around him so that my head is on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat, and this comfort was more than enough.

"When she died, I was completely devastated. When you found me like that, you took me to your house." I said.

"I did?" He asked.

"Yeah." This was when a smile was beginning to form on my face. "You were trying to get to know you know exactly how I felt. And even though I didn't fully believe you, I was stupid to thing that you didn't and that you never would." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a puzzled yet scared look on his face.

"I think that's a story Thalia and Bianca are better off explaining to you later on." I said.

"Okay. Alright, back to the story. I was trying to make you feel better right?" He asked.

Yeah, it took you a while. But you were able to get me to smile and be happy again. And to make sure I never feel so broken ever again, you said something that I'll never forget." I said.

"What did I say to you?" He asked.

""Annabeth, I know exactly how you feel, but you won't be able to deal with yourself if you keep dwelling on the past. Your mother would be very ashamed of you if you keep dwelling on her death. The one wish she would ever want on her death bed is that you live in her name with a life for you to enjoy and to live in every day. You can still find happiness in your life, all you need to do is to take that chance to be happy, and never let it go." That's what you said to me." I reminded him. Everyone now seemed surprised that Percy was actually able to say something like that when he was only seven.

"I really said that?" He asked. Sounds like even he can't believe he said that back then either.

"Yeah, we've been very close friends ever since." I said. I guess people can emphasis close or go further than that since I'm holding him.

"When did we become boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked.

Alright, Annabeth, time for some more lying. "Seventh grade, we've been dating for over three to four years." I lied. I knew I was gonna have a lot of explaining to do for my friends, but at this moment, I didn't really care.

"That's nice." Percy stated. I just nodded. I was a little surprised that nobody was telling Percy that I was lying, but I knew they knew exactly what I was up to right now. Just then, the door is quickly opened, and a shout fills everyone's ears.

"PERCY!"

**That's all I'll type for this chapter. This ended up being a little longer than what I thought it would. Sorry if the chapter was boring to you. I thought it would be a good idea if I take this chapter to have Percy here some things about himself. The next chapter will hopefully be more exciting for you all. Anyways, there's chapter 6, I'll post chapter seven as soon as possible, and here's the question for you to answer for this chapter.**

**P.S. Sorry about the few mistakes I made in the last chapter. I fixed them, but I'm still confused on how I could have done that. I probably wasn't paying good enough attention to what I was typing exactly when I made that chapter. I promise you though that I'll never do that ever again.**

**Note: When you review for this story, PLEASE, answer the questions I put in it. I don't put them in there just for decorations. I do it to see if you can picture what I plan throughout it, for you to feel more excited for my updates, and what you like and don't like about this fanfiction, that way I can work better at making this a fanfiction everyone who reads will enjoy. Some people who review aren't answering my questions. Those who are answering them, thank you. To those who aren't answering them, your reviews are always positive and nice reviews. I appreciate that and I thank you all for no negative reviews, but I still ask that you answer the questions I put in my story. I really don't see how I can be asking so much from a little request like that. I don't mean to sound pushy or mean; I just would like to see all reviews I get not just to be positive or negative, but also answers to the questions I post. Please answer my questions. Thank you. Titanking666.**

**The person who came through the door and shouted Percy's name, who do you think it was that did that?**

**a). Sally**

**b). Jason**

**c). Paul**

**d). Rachel**

**e). Tyson**

**f). Nico**


End file.
